Home And Away KaneKirstyDani Storyline
by GoRjUzMiNTi
Summary: Sadness, Devistation and tragedy - People torn
1. Surprise Visitor

CARAVAN PARK  
  
Kirsty walks in hand in hand with Seb. Jade is sitting on the sofa with Nick. "Did you have a good time?" Rhys asked. "Yup, great!" Kirsty answered. "I have to go. Uncle Alf said I have to be home by 8", Seb said. "Ok, bye!" Kirsty answered. Seb leaned in and kissed Kirsty, then walked out.  
  
"Kirsty!" Dani said excitedly. "Scott wants to take me on a cruise! On a 5 star boat!!" Dani was ecstatic. "Oh my god!!" Kirsty said excitedly. "That's fantastic!" "Oh no I have to pack!! He's taking me tomorrow night!" "This is the first I've heard of it.." Rhys said sternly. "Don't worry Dad, I'll be careful!" Dani's persistence must have paid off, because Rhys said "Ok. you can go." "YAY!" Dani exclaimed, hugging Rhys. "Thanks so much, you SO wont regret this!!"  
  
"Dad.. I'm just going to go for a walk before dinner, is that ok?" Kirsty asked. "Yep sure, just be back BEFORE dinner.." Rhys yelled as she walked out.  
  
BEACH  
  
Kirsty walked along the beach, thinking about her life. She had Seb. She could talk to him about anything. He was sweet and really caring and understanding. Although he wasn't her ideal boyfriend, he was there when she was upset or having problems, and he was always there to help her. Kirsty walked up onto the wharf and sat down, looking at the water. Scott was talking about a new re-cruite on his ship. Kirsty wondered who it was.  
  
Just then Kirsty was startled by something behind her. Someone was in Scott's boat. She was curious, although she knew that it was probably Scott, or that new guy he employed. She knocked on the roof and hoisted herself into the boat. "Hello?!" She said. "Scott, are you there?" She heard footsteps behind her. She was getting scared. "Scott.. Answer me.. I know its you!" Kirsty was shaking. At that second someone tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped and whirled around to face the person.  
  
"its.. YOU?!" Kirsty stammered. She didn't know what to say or do. She was stunned. Out of all people.. Scott had employed... HIM?!  
  
"Uh... hi Kirst..." "Kane? What are you doing HERE?!" Kirsty stammered. "I was employed by Scott", Kane said, a little shocked. "YOU are his new employee?!" Kirsty said, shocked. "Uh.. yeah." "But.. I had no idea it was you..." Kirsty felt those old feelings for Kane again. The way he used to hold her. Hug her. Kiss her. All the memories came flooding back.  
  
"So what have you done with your life..?" Kane said, desperate to make conversation. "I went back to school", Kirsty said, getting over her shock. "Really? Is it good there?" Kane asked. "Um, yeah its pretty good", Kirsty lied. It wasn't good, it was terrible. She hated the work, the teachers and the school. She only went back because there was no oppertunities for good jobs unless she did her HSC. "And what have you done.. ?" "Um, well I haven't been doing much. I came back here because my aunt died. I got her house." "Oh... I'm sorry.." Kirsty started. "No, its okay," Kane said. "Um, there's something you need to know..", Kirsty said, "Scott.... Scott is seeing Dani.." Kane stood there dumbfounded. He had no idea. He took a step back and cleared his throat. "Oh...... well.. umm.." He started. He suddenly felt extremly uncomfortable. "Don't worry, if you didn't know, then you're not to blame.." Kirsty said reassuringly. "If Scott finds out, I wont have a job..." Kane said worryingly. Kirsty stared at the ground. She didn't know quite what to say. "Well so umm, Kirsty... are you seeing anyone?" Kane said staring straight at her. "Well...", she started, looking at the ground. She looked back up. She couldn't lie to him. "Yes... I have a boyfriend" Kirsty said. Kane felt shattered. He thought they could start fresh between them. The seperation between them has made him realise that he shouldn't have left. He loved Kirsty, and standing there with her.. he felt fantastic. He felt like he was floating. But the news made him think twice. He could never have Kirsty. They wern't about to break up soon. Or were they? "Do you..... do you love him?" Kirsty looked at him. She longed so much for Kane. Seb was supportive, but he was more security than love. She was cheating her feelings. She felt messed up, but she knew she answer. "Well.... no... I don't..." Kirsty said hesitantly. Kane felt instant relief. If they were truly in love there was no way Kirsty would ever get with him again. He knew what she was thinking just by looking at her. It was plain obvious. They stared deep into each others eyes. Kane knew she wasn't going to make a move because of this new 'boyfriend' so he thought he should. He wasn't going to be too plain about it or she might reject him. He put his hand on her shoulder. Instantly, Kirsty wrapped her arms around his waist. Kirsty was still looking at him. She felt butterflies inside. She had never felt anything like it even with Seb. Kane looked down at her. "This .. this is wrong.." Kirsty said, but she didn't let go of Kane. "Who do you love Kirsty?" Kane asked confidently. He stared at her with a sad lost look in his eyes. Kirsty looked straight at him lovingly. "I... I shouldn't be doing this.." Kirsty broke away. "I have to go... .... I'm sorry.." Kirsty ran off, leaving Kane standing on the wharf. 


	2. The New Boyfriend

YABBIE CREEK  
  
Kirsty and Seb walked down the High Street looking in the shop windows. Seb had his arm round her shoulder and he was playing with her hair. She was laughing and enjoying his company. Kane was also walking down the High Street, in the opposite direction. Seb and Kirsty didn't notice. Kane was looking for Flynn. His wife said he was at Yabbie Creek and he desperately needed to talk. His feelings were all messed up, he still wasn't over Kirsty and he was dreading telling Scott about his history with DanI. He didn't know how Scott would react; Kane and Scott had a partnership\friendship since they had met. Kane didn't want to hurt anyone in any way, he just wanted to forget his past and continue living his life. Hopefully with Kirsty.  
  
There was a lot of people in the High Street and Seb was looking straight ahead, avoiding everyone in his way. Kane sat down and took a breather. It was a hot day and he was exhausted. He had hardly gotten any sleep the night before. All he could think about was Kirsty.  
  
Seb stopped dead in his tracks. He had seen Kane. Kane had seen him as well. He stared at Seb, with his arm around Kirsty. Seb however, did something very weird. He didn't want Kirsty to see Kane, so he quickly turned around and pulled Kirsty with him. "What are you doing, Seb?" Kirsty asked. "Umm I feel a bit sick, can we go home?" "Sure." Kirsty said hesitantly. Seb shook his head. He couldn't lie to Kirsty. He knew if he had seen him she would see him. It was easier to tell her the truth. As they were walking back to Kirsty's house, he decided to tell her. "Um Kirsty.. I saw Kane.." Kirsty stopped dead in her tracks. She tried to look surprised. "Really?!" "Yup, he was in the High Street. He was staring at you but he saw you were taken so he looked away". Seb looked pretty happy, seeing as how he was with Kirsty and that nothing could come between them. They were strong, and Seb believed nothing could get in the way of their relationship. Kirsty felt guilty. She had nearly told Kane she loved him. She knew deep down she did, but she couldn't let Seb know. Not yet at least.  
  
THE CARAVAN PARK  
  
Seb dropped Kirsty off and kissed her. Kirsty pulled away instinctively, then suddenly realising Seb was her boyfriend, not Kane. She felt embarrassed about doing so, and said bye hastily. She walked inside leaving a very puzzled Seb staring after her. Kirsty saw that no-one was home. She went up to her room to think. She was been driven mad by thoughts of Kane. That's all she had been thinking about all day! Kirsty was going insane. She had to see him again. Knowing Dani was with Scott on a boat somewhere, she headed up to the wharf, where Kane worked. 


	3. Together Again

THE WHARF  
  
Kirsty walked up to the boat Kane worked at. She felt really guilty about what happened before. She really loved him, but she didn't want to upset Seb. She didn't know what to do! Kirsty suddenly made up her mind. She wasn't going to stay. She started hastily walking in the opposite direction but someone called her name. It was Kane. "Hey kirst, where are you going..?" Kane asked, walking towards her. "Stop it Kane, I have a boyfriend.. okay? Just.. Please.. I don't know what to do.." "Kirst it's okay", Kane's voice was reassuring. "Whatever you want Kirsty, I'm not going to stand in the way of anything.. I care about you enough to let you make up your own mind." Kirsty loved the way he was so sure, so confident about how he handled things. She was really messed up. She remembered Seb. Then she thought of Kane. Her eyes were getting teary as she thought about what Seb would feel like. She could almost feel the pain herself, but she knew for a fact that she didn't love Seb. Seb was more of a good friend. She knew that she loved Kane, Seb never made her feel the way Kane did. Kane was more outspoken, Seb was more like a turtle hiding in its shell. Seb really didn't know what he wanted. Kirsty was torn. She didn't know what was right. Kane moved closer to her and saw that she was crying. He moved back her hair with his hand and looked her straight in the eyes. "What do you want, Kirsty?" He asked willingly. They were so close, maybe Kane planned it that way. Kirsty wanted them to stay that way forever. Then it hit her. Kirsty couldn't keep living a lie. She didn't love Seb. She loved Kane. She wanted to be with Kane. She couldn't hide her emotions forever. Kirsty smiled. Kane knew what that meant. He leaned forward and kissed her gently. Kirsty missed that kiss so much. She missed being with him, she missed all they did together. Kirsty felt so great when she was with him, she felt like a new person. She knew this was love, for sure. She kissed him back. Kane was so happy, he had Kirsty again. He hugged her, he never wanted to part with her, to lose her ever again. Kirsty broke away and remembered Seb. "I'll have to tell Seb." Kirsty started. "I think that's the best way to go. I mean, you can't lie to the guy forever. and the truth is better than him finding out on his own.." Kane told her. Kirsty felt so happy with him but she knew that the family would be devastated if they found out Kirsty was back with Kane again. Everyone. Especially Seb.  
  
THE DINER  
  
Nick walked in and saw Alf. "Hey Alf, is Seb upstairs?" "Yup, he should be there somewhere" Alf said, winking. Nick smiled and walked upstairs. He saw Seb watching TV. "Hey mate.. You look strange.. Are you okay?" "No.. not really.." Seb answered. "Whats up?" Nick said, concerned. Seb breathed in heavily. "Kane's back.." Nick was shocked. 


	4. Jade Knows

THE CARAVAN PARK  
  
Kirsty ran downstairs. She was planning to see Kane, but she knew she had to get past Rhys first. "Hey Dad! I'm just going for a walk, is that okay?" She asked. "You aren't planning to see anyone are you?" "No.." Kirsty kept a straight face. Rhys snarled with digust. "Not even Kane?" Kirsty realised; Seb had told everyone. Typical Seb. Kirsty was angry with him. "No I just want to take a walk to clear my head." She walked out, a suspicious Rhys staring after her. Kirsty arrived at the beach. She was meant to be meeting Kane there. She sat down on the sand and started thinking about how she'd tell Seb the news. He wasn't too impressed last time she saw him. He'd have to deal with it sometime! Kane turned up. Kirsty got up and kissed him. "I've missed you", she said lovingly. "I have too Kirst. I love you so much." Kane said as they started kissing again. Flynn was taking a stroll on the beach when he caught sight of Kane and Kirsty kissing. He knew they were seeing each other again; how could they not? Flynn came over to them, behind Kane. Kirsty broke away. "What is it Kirst?" Kane said as he looked at her puzzled. Kirsty pointed with her eyes behind him and Kane turned around and saw Flynn! "Uh.. Hi mate.." Kane said hesitantly. "Look mate, I don't think you should be here. If anyone sees you two together, you'll be in trouble that's for sure," Flynn said, "I didn't say I approve of you two seeing each other, but I can't change that, I'm just suggesting you don't see each other right where everyone can see you." "Ok sure mate, thanks for the advice, I owe you one!" Kane said. "I never told you anything", Flynn said, jogging back up the sandy beach. "We gotta get outta here", Kane said, "Otherwise someone'll see us.." "Ok", Kirsty said. They walked past Kirsty's house even know they knew it wasn't a smart move - and there was no car in the driveway. Kirsty suddenly had an idea. "Hide behind those bushes. I'll go inside and see if anyone's there and if they are, I'll come back out. If the house is free, you can come in up to my bedroom. You can go out the back door and jump a fence if someone comes home." "Ok Kirst", Kane said, kissing her. He hid behind the bush around the side in case someone came out and decided to look around the yard for him. Kirsty opened the door. Nick and Jade were there watching TV. "Hey Kirsty!" Jade said. "Where did you go?" "Uh, I just went out.." Kirsty said. Jade knew that look. Jade knew exactly where she had gone. Kirsty walked into the kitchen. Jade came in after her. "Are you crazy?! Dad'll go crazy if he catches you two together!! Don't you realise what you're doing?! Kane is bad news!!" Jade whispered angrily. "Jade he's changed ok? I love Kane. He is really nice and sweet and." "Kirsty whatever he is, you better get over your relationship now! Think about Seb!" Kirsty looked at the ground. Jade's mouth dropped open. You aren't thinking about dumping Seb are you?!" Kirsty looked at her sister. "I love Kane, Jade. I don't love Seb.." Jade was shocked. "Please don't tell anyone I'm going out with Kane until I can sort this out?" "Ok", Jade said. "But don't let anyone catch you Kirsty!" 


	5. The Truth About His Past

THE DINER  
  
Kirsty decided she might as well tell Jade that Kane was here. Jade went even crazier than Kirsty had seen her go before! "KIRSTY YOU ARE SERIOUSLY INSANE! IF DAD CATCHES YOU." "Relax Jade!! He can go out the back door if anyone else comes home!" "Ok", sighed Jade. She wasn't about to get into a fight with Kirsty about Kane! Kirsty walked outside and signalled it was okay for Kane to come in. Kane walked into the house hesitantly. He saw Jade and immediately tried to get back out. "Don't worry Kane, she's okay with you coming in here. It's just that we can't let anyone else see you!" Nick was staring wondering what was going on, as usual. Kirsty led Kane upstairs while Jade filled Nick in on what was happening. Kirsty got to her room and closed the door behind Kane. "God, I wish my parents knew about this! We can't keep going on like this!" 'Hmm, well maybe its best if we do tell them.. Just not right away though.. Your dad is sure to kill me!" "I think he's already suspicious of us anyway.." Kirsty said, "He was asking me the other day if I was seeing you and I said I wasn't!" "Well babe, I think you should tell him whenever you feel its right.." "But Seb. and everyone.. They might..!" "Shh.." Kane put a finger on her lips, then replaced it with his lips. Kirsty loved it when he did that. They were making out when Jade barged in. "Dani + Scott are back - Kane has to get out of here!" Kirsty grabbed Kane and led him out the back door while Jade distracted them. Kane pulled Kirsty close and kissed her and left. Kirsty came back into the lounge and saw Dani with Scott. "How was your trip?", Kirsty asked, trying to forget what happened before. "It was AMAZING!" Dani went into a long account of what happened when Kirsty started to daydream about Kane. About 2 minutes later, she was interrupted. "Well Kirsty, do you?", Dani asked. "Umm.. I'll answer that later.. Right now I have to go change", Kirsty said hurredly, running upstairs. Dani looked confused. "I have to go Dan, I need to check the boat", Scott said. "I'll come with you", Dani said. "See ya", Jade and Nick said as they both walked out the door.  
  
THE WHARF  
  
Scott saw Kane unloading the boat. Kane went back into the boat. "Dani, wait here, I'll be back in a second.." Scott said. He kissed her forehead and hoisted himself onto the boat. Scott looked at Kane and saw something was wrong. "Kane.. Whats wrong mate?" Scott asked. "Um.. I have to tell you something.." Kane said. Scott got taken aback, it couldn't be good. "Well.. Um.. How do I put it.." "Just tell me", Scott said. "Ok.. I was in a bit of trouble when I came here. but theres something that I havent told you yet". "Well talk to me!" Scott said, getting scared. He knew it was bad news. "Well Um.. I.. Um.. I sexually assaulted someone.." Kane started, looking at the ground. Scott was shocked. "Well.. Who was it then?" Scott asked. 


	6. Devistating News For Everyone

THE WHARF (CONT)  
  
Kane looked at the ground again. This was going to be tough. Suddenly Dani appeared at the doorway. "Scott we have to go!" "Ok, Dani, I want you to meet my new employee - Kane Phillips!" Dani stared at him. Suddenly she realised who he was. She was terrified, shocked, angry, hurt.. All the memories came back to her. She ran away. Scott looked at Kane again. He knew what was wrong instantly. But he didn't have time to question him. Scott caught up with Dani and looked her in the eyes. He could see that Dani was crying. "I'm sorry Dan.. I didn't know." "How could you like him after what he did to me? How could you!!" Dani ran off, tears streaming down her face.  
  
THE DINER  
  
Seb was sitting in his room, turning the letter over and over. He had fished it out of the bin and was reading it over and over. He couldn't believe Kane had come back into town and stolen his girlfriend. They were so close. They shared everything. Seb loved Kirsty. He wanted to be with her so much. She had left him for that .. "rapist"! Seb started crying again. He was so used to having her around when he was upset. There was no Kirsty to comfort him now. Kirsty was gone.  
  
Meanwhile, Dani was at the caravan park, sobbing. Rhys appeared at the door, with Jade and Nick alongside him. Jade saw what was wrong instantly. "Oh Dani .." Jade said, hugging her. Dani started crying again. "Why did he come back? Why couldn't he just leave us alone?" "Its okay Dani, he doesn't have to come anywhere near you". "Or US", Rhys bellowed. Jade looked up. You could see the hatred in Rhys's eyes. He meant what he had said. Scott banged on the door and Rhys let him in. He walked over to Dani and gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry, I really didn't know. He was in the middle of telling me before you walked in.. I'm so sorry!" "It's okay.. I just wish he'd leave us alone.. I can't stand him.. I can't even stand looking at him.." Dani broke down again. Scott comforted her.  
  
THE WHARF  
  
Scott returned to the boat. He didn't know what he was going to say or do, he just wanted him to leave so Dani would be happy. Scott climbed into the boat. "Kane", Scott said darkly. Kane was startled. He turned around, prepared for what was going to happen. He knew he'd be fired. There was no mistaking it. "Look Kane, when you came here looking for a job, I only thought you did minor things like get involved with the law a couple of times, I didn't have a problem with that. And you were a nice guy to begin with but I just feel that its unsafe to have you working here with your background.. I'm sorry mate". 


	7. Rape

THE WHARF (CONT)  
  
"No", Kane said. "Huh?" "I said no", Kane repeated. "I don't want to hurt anyone. I want to start a new life. I won't get in anyone's way. I'm not leaving". "I can get you out of here. You can get a better job. I'll even help pay for it!", Scott offered. "I just don't like seeing Dani like this.." "Look, too bad. I'm sorry for what I did.. But I have no intentions of hurting anyone. I came back to Summer Bay for a new life. I'm staying". Kane walked out and Scott got angry with himself.  
  
THE BEACH  
  
Kirsty snuck out of the house. She ran all the way up to to the beach. She couldn't stand seeing Dani so upset. She knew it was all her fault by seeing him behind her back but she couldn't help it. She loved Kane. And being apart from him was like someone tearing up her insides. She saw Kane in the distance. He hadn't seen her yet. Someone grabbed her from behind and she turned to see who it was. She thought it might have been Seb. But it wasn't. The person put a hand over Kirsty's mouth and dragged her up the sandy slope and under the bridge. Kirsty broke free and stared at her attacker. Josh.  
  
"JOSH! What are you doing?!?" Kirsty screamed. "Calm down Kirst!" Josh said. He pulled her close and started kissing her. "Josh.. Are you crazy?! I have a boyfriend!" "Are you still going out with that guy who raped Dani?" Josh said, shocked. Kirsty nodded, trying to get away from him. This was all news to Josh, he'd heard otherwise. But he wasn't going to stop now.  
  
Kane was waiting on the beach for Kirsty. She was 10 minutes late. He wondered where she could be. Maybe Rhys had found out he was seeing her, he thought. He heard someone screaming from behind the hill. He didn't know what it was and didn't want to know. If he went down there the person would probably have a go at him.  
  
"Come on Kirst.. ", Josh said, forcing her to the ground. Kirsty was frantic. "HEEEEELP SOMEBODY PLEASE!" Kane heard another voice. "KANE!" Kane recognised that voice - it had to be Kirsty! He raced up the hill and down the other side. He saw Josh trying to get Kirsty to stand still. They both had their back to Kane, they didn't know he was there. Then Kane heard a crack. Josh had banged Kirsty's head on the pavement. She was unconscious.  
  
Josh was going to rape Kirsty. Kane ran down there and knocked Josh off his feet. Kane was laying into him when he realised Josh too, was unconscious. He looked at Kirsty. She was bleeding from the head and she looked terrible. Kane fought back tears as he grabbed his mobile and called an ambulance. 


	8. Hospital

THE HOSPITAL  
  
The ambulance had arrived 5 minutes late. Kirsty was in and out of concienceness. The ambulance driver took one look at Kirsty and he was frantic getting her in the van. Kane was thinking of telling the Sutherlands' that Kirsty was hurt, but then he thought again. They'd probably blame him. Kane went with his instincts. He called the Sutherlands'. He'd just have to tell them he didn't do it. "Hello, Jade speaking" "Hi.. This is Kane.." "Kane?!?" Jade could sense worrying in his voice but this was no time to tell him off for hurting Dani. "Whats wrong?!" "Josh... Josh tried to rape Kirsty. He knocked her head on the ground, and shes been taken to hospital". "Oh my god", Jade exclaimed "I'll be there as soon as I can!" She hung up.  
  
Kane was at the hospital, next to Kirsty's bed. Kirsty was asleep. The doctor said she'll be fine but she got stitches. Kane hoped she wasn't in a lot of pain. He stroked her face. She stirred. "Kane.. Ohh!!" Her head hurt to lift it. "Hey baby, I'm here now." "What happened?" "Josh tried to rape you. I heard you screaming and Josh smashed your head against the concrete and you blacked out". "I'm so glad you're here," Kirsty said warily. Kane kissed her forehead. "I'm just glad you're okay". Jade burst through the room, shouting something about Kirsty. "Shhh.. She's just woken up", Kane said. Rhys was behind Jade. "Don't you tell my daughter what to do you rapist! What are you doing here with my daughter.?!" Rhys was raising his voice. Kane didn't want to tell Rhys that Kirsty was seeing him - not now, Kirsty was too weak to argue. "Mr Sutherland, can I talk to you?" Kane tried to reason with him. But that just made Rhys madder. "DON'T TELL ME." "Please! It's about Kirsty.." Rhys was fuming but if it was about Kirsty then he'd be willing to listen. "Look Mr Sutherland.. About me here.. I have no intentions of hurting Dani.." "Whats wrong with Kirsty?" Rhys bellowed, ignoring Kane's tries to reason with him. "Umm, Josh tried to rape her and." "Josh is back?" Rhys said, swallowing his anger with shock. "Yup hes back". Kane said dryly. "Anyway, Josh tried to rape her and she hit her head on the concrete and she blacked out.. I was the one who called the ambulance". "How did you know where Kirsty was?" Rhys said curiously. "I heard her screams". Meanwhile, Kirsty was feeling better. She could go home the next day, after they ran a few more tests. Jade walked out and got herself a drink. Rhys followed her. He knew Kane was going to go back into the hospital room but he let him - after all, he did save Kirsty! "You ok?" Kane asked softly, kissing her on the forehead. "Yup I'm feeling better.." Kirsty said. "I'm sorry Kane.." "Don't say sorry! It wasn't your fault. I'll make sure Josh never touches you again". Kirsty smiled. 


	9. Truth Revealed

THE CARAVAN PARK  
  
Kirsty was lying on the couch. Rhys walked over to her. "Would you like a drink?" "Yeah okay". Kirsty hadn't seen Kane for days. She missed him. Rhys walked into the kitchen and Dani sat next to Kirsty. "Umm..Kirst.. I don't know if this is true or not but I've heard rumors from people that you're.. You're seeing Kane again.." Dani said hesitantly, "But I know you wouldn't do that to me.. So I don't know what to believe..Tell me it isn't true Kirst!" Kirsty felt so guilty. She wanted to tell DanI everything, but Kirsty knew she wouldn't understand. She'd just be more upset. She didn't want to do that to her sister. "Nah Dan! I'm not seeing Kane anymore!" Kirsty said, hiding a smile. Dani knew that look. "Kirsty. be serious!" Kirsty looked at the ground. She couldn't fake it for long. "Well I saw him yesterday and." "OH MY GOD!" Dani screamed. 'KIRSTY! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! IM YOUR SISTER! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH HE'S HURT ME?!" "Dani please!!" "No Kirsty I wont! LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Dani ran upstairs and Kirsty hung her head.  
  
BEACH  
  
"Dad, I'm just going to the beach.." Kirsty yelled down the hall. "Are you sure? You just came out of hospital!" Rhys answered. "Don't worry, I'll be fine!" Kirsty said. "Before you go, if you see Josh again, ring me and tell me where he is.. I'll bash the prick", Rhys said loudly. "Alright Dad", Kirsty said back as she left.  
  
Kirsty walked down the pier. She needed some time to think. To comphrehend what happened. She was sitting on the edge when someone tapped her on the shoulder and scared her so much she nearly fell into the water. "Flynn?" "Yeah Kirsty.. I heard what happened.." "Its alright.. Really" "No it isn't Kirsty.. We have to find Josh. it's against the law to sexually assult\rape someone. And also it isn't safe for you to be hanging round here. Josh found you near here, remember?" "Don't worry Flynn. I'll be fine. My dad said to ring him if I see him", Kirsty said. "Ok.." Flynn left, eyebrows raised.  
  
WHARF  
  
Dani ran down the steps and collided with a sign. She felt dumb in doing so but she was upset and wanted Scott's company. She was too upset to see in the darkness of the boat so when she saw a figure she ran up to him and threw her arms around him. She sobbed into his chest. "How could she Scott.. Kirsty.. Kirsty's seeing Kane." She broke down. Kane was put out. He was scared. He didn't want to tell DanI it was him. He broke away and jumped off the boat. Dani saw who it was. She screamed. 


	10. A very sad Seb

THE WHARF (CONT.)  
  
Dani stared at him with cold eyes. "Look Dani. I'm really sorry about what happened but." "NO!" Dani screamed. She couldn't take it in. Everything he did to her.. She just couldn't forget it. "Dani I don't want to hurt you." "WELL YOU'VE ALREADY DONE A FINE JOB!" Dani screamed at him, causing him to flinch. "AFTER HOW MUCH YOU HURT ME AND MY FAMILY.. YOU DECIDED TO COME BACK TO HURT THEM SOME MORE! KANE IT MAKES ME SICK TO LOOK AT YOU.. EVEN THINKING ABOUT YOU MAKES ME SICK.. JUST LEAVE ME AND MY FAMILY ALONE OKAY? I KNOW YOU'RE JUST USING KIRSTY. USING HER TO GET BACK AT ME.. I NEVER THOUGHT YOU'D DO THAT KANE.. WELL ACTUALLY I DID.." Dani was screaming at him now. She started crying. A single tear rolled down her face. "Dani I came back for Kirsty.. I love Kirsty..", Kane started. "You don't know what love is, Kane", Dani stared at him with hatred, then left. She still couldn't believe she had hugged Kane Phillips.  
  
THE DINER  
  
Seb still couldn't get over what had happened. Rage took him over now, and he felt like punching anyone. Just to let out his rage. He hated Kane. And he had taken Kirsty away from him. Seb looked around angrily, when there was a knock at the door. Seb ignored it. "Hello?" It didn't sound like a voice Seb recognized. "Hello, Seb are you there?" Seb wiped his eyes and went cautiously to the door. It was Hailey! "Seb! How are you?" Hailey asked. "Hi.. What are you doing here?" Seb asked bluntly. Hailey took slight offence. "Well.. that's a nice way to greet someone." Hailey started. "Sorry Hailey, I'm just a little.. Pre-occupied with things.. Can you come back later?" Seb asked. "Uh, oh sorry.. Well would you like to talk about it?" Hailey asked, her voice filled with concern. "Nah I'll be right thanks". Seb said, closing the door on her to hide his tears. Hayley walked down the stairs, confused. She saw Alf and walked up to him. "Um Alf. something's wrong with Seb.. I think it might be that whole Kirsty Kane thing.. Can you talk to him for me? He sounds pretty upset.." "Will do", Alf replied cheerfully.  
  
THE BEACH  
  
Kirsty had walked along the beach after Flynn came up to her. Suddenly she stopped. She saw Josh in the distance. Her eyes riveted to DanI. DanI had seen Josh. DanI was talking to Josh! Kirsty closed her eyes with dispair. DanI didn't know what Josh had done yet. She was scared for her sister. She didn't know what to do. Suddenly Josh turned around and saw her. DanI walked off in the opposite direction and Josh came towards Kirsty, grinning. 


	11. Josh

THE CARAVAN PARK  
  
Dani sobbed on the couch. "Look Dani you can't go on like this. Its tearing me up that you're so sad.." Jade said warily. "Look Jade, its my business, not yours okay? If you got raped and he returned and started dating your sister, would you be smiling?" Dani snapped. "Well no but.." "Just leave it Jade.." Dani said angrily. Jade walked out fustrated. Rhys saw how fustrated she was and went to hug her. "It's ok Jade.. She'll come around when she feels up to it.." Rhys started. "Dad.. Its so hard to get through to her. She won't listen to anyone. Shes been crying for the past 3 days. I just want to help.." "I know.. But sometimes people that need help can only help themselves.. She needs your support in doing this.." "But Dad.." Jade started, "Trust me on this one Jade", Rhys said comfortingly. Jade nodded and walked upstairs.  
  
THE DINER  
  
Alf walked upstairs. He knocked on the door. "Come in", Seb said. Alf walked in and sat on Seb's bed. "Hayley said that you were a bit upset.. Do you want to talk?" Alf asked. Seb suddenly got angry. "I KNEW HAYLEY WOULD TELL EVERYONE.." Seb yelled furiously. "Look mate I don't know whats upsetting you but.." "YOU DONT? WHAT ABOUT THE FACT THAT KIRSTY LEFT ME? FOR KANE?" Alf was shocked. "But I thought she loved you.." "Not anymore", Seb snapped. "Its over. Uncle Alf .. Just stop it okay? Just.. Just leave it alone.. I'll deal with it.." Seb walked out fustrated while Alf hung his head.  
  
SCHOOL  
  
Kirsty was at school, finishing an assignment she had to do when she saw Kane in the distance. She walked up to him slowly. He greeted her with a kiss on the forehead. "You all right baby?" Kane asked, concerned. "Yeah I just. I saw Josh yesterday. and he came up to me.." Kane was shocked. "Babe we gotta tell the police!" "I can't.." Kirsty broke down. "Yes you can, just tell them Josh sexually attacked you the other day and he wont leave you alone.." "I can't.. he said.. He said he'll kill me if.." Kane knew what that meant. Josh had threatened Kirsty. Looking at how upset Kirsty was, Kane felt terrible. He said he wouldn't let Josh touch her again. "Did he try to rape you again?" Kane asked. "No.. he just grabbed me and.. He had a gun.." "Oh shit", Kane said alarmed. He saw Kirsty was shaking. "Its ok Kirsty.. But you have to tell the police as soon as you can! I'll come with you if you like", Kane said reassuringly. "Ok.." Kirsty said wiping her eyes. Kane brushed her hair away with his hand and kissed her gently. The bell rang. "Sorry Kane I have to go", Kirsty said. She had calmed down now and she saw Kane's eyes filled with concern. "You gunna be OK?" Kane asked. "Uh.. Yeah I'll be fine", Kirsty replied. Kane kissed her slowly, then looked at her. Seeing she wanted more, he put his arms around her. "I love you Kirst.." He said soothingly. Kirsty looked up at him. She kissed him again. They were still pashing when Mrs Fisher saw them and told Kirsty to go to class. 


	12. Dani's In Trouble!

THE CARAVAN PARK  
  
Dani was sitting at home when Kirsty walked through the door. She said thanks to Kane for walking her home. Kane saw Rhys standing in the kitchen watching him. Kane quickly said goodbye then left. "Dad, I wish you wouldn't keep looking at him the way you do. You're scaring him", Kirsty complained. "Well scaring him still doesn't make up for what he did to Dani", Rhys said. "Come on Dad, he saved my life.." "Kirst.. Just let me think about it okay? It isn't easy to forgive someone that's raped someone", Rhys said. "You're never going to give him a chance Dad.. He's done so much for me and everyone else. He's putting up with shit from everyone and you can't even get along with him.. Just go with the crowd Dad. im leaving this hellhole soon anyway, and I'm taking Kane with me!" Kirsty finished, walking out the door. "KIRSTY! COME BACK HERE", Rhys shouted after her. She was gone.  
  
Kirsty didn't know where she was going to go. After storming out of the caravan park, her first instinct was to go see Kane. Then she thought twice. He was probably sick of her always coming up to her to see her cry. She couldn't remember the last time she was happy around him. He had always seen her when she was upset. She didn't know why but she ended up going to Jesse's house. "Kirsty. whats wrong?!" Jesse asked concerned. "I.. I feel like my life's falling apart.. And I don't know what to." Kirsty started. "Shh.. Come sit down and we'll talk about it", Jesse said comfortingly.  
  
THE DINER  
  
Kane walked into the diner and sat down. All he could think about was Kirsty. He hoped she was okay. The last time he had seen her she was in tears. He ordered a drink and slipped into a daydream.  
  
BANG! Kane hit the floor, his eye bruised and his nose bleeding. He looked up to see who had punched him. They punched him again and again. Alf ran up to Kane and lifted him up. Someone else grabbed his attacker. Kane looked at him.  
  
It was Seb.  
  
DanI was still crying. It was a week of tears, sadness and hatred. All she could think about was Kane. Him and Kirsty. Together. Hate ripped through her but she knew better than to find him and abuse him. She walked out of the house. She needed some fresh air. She walked down the pier, then headed towards the Surf Club. She didn't get far. Someone grabbed her from behind and dragged her down past some shops into the trees. DanI gasped for air. "Help." she wheezed. She struggled to get out of the grip. She looked at this person. She couldn't believe it. "Oh my god.." 


	13. Brodie's back and she's turned evil

JESSE'S HOUSE  
  
Kirsty and Jesse sat down. "I don't know how to deal with this.. It's too hard.." Kirsty murmured. "Well tell me what you can't deal with and I'll help you", Jesse said. "Well.. I'm always upset.. Dad wont forgive Kane.. DanI hates me.. Seb probably hates me.. And Kane's always seeing me when I'm upset.. Everyone hates me because of what I'm doing..", Kirsty sobbed. "Well.. For starters.. I don't think anyone is going to forgive you straight away for going out with Kane and dumping Seb..", Jesse started, "But if you give them time.." "I cant! I've given everyone time and they still hate him!" Kirsty complained. "Well .. I can't help you there.. But maybe you have to give them more time.. Now about your dad.. I'm not going to tell you what to do there.. But you have to understand, DanI.. Your Dad.. Everyone just wants to protect you.. Until Kane can be properly accepted, everyone's just being cautious.. They'll get over it if Kane can prove himself trustworthy". Kirsty knew those were the words she was going to hear. "Thanks Jesse.. You really helped me.." "I bet you knew what I was going to say all along", Jesse said grinning. Kirsty smiled and left, thanking him.  
  
Meanwhile.. Dani was staring at the person who had her in a firm hold. She was thinking the worst : it was probably Kane. She stared at the face. It wasn't even a guy! "Brodie! What are you doing?" Brodie was back! Dani was ecstatic! "Shut up Dani.. You'll thank me later.." Brodie punched Dani, then leaned over. Her breath smelt strongly of alcohol. She was drunk, she definitely looked smashed. Dani knew she drank but she didn't know how much. Or to what content. "Dani.. God poor little Dani.. Frail.. Dani you're such a crybaby.. I wish Kane had killed you.. You little." Brodie slapped Dani. Dani's head was spinning. Brodie took something out of her pocket. She was expecting a knife or a gun. It was a syringe. It had a bluish purplish liquid in it. She took of the cap and stuck it firmly into DanI's flesh. Dani screamed. Brodie pressed down on the injecter. Dani could feel the needle injecting liquid. Dani was in tears. "Brodie." Dani murmured sleepily. "Yes Dani.. Go to sleep.." Brodie said quietly.  
  
THE WHARF  
  
Kane was working overtime. He wanted to prove to Scott he was worthy of another chance. Seeing Scott when he heard the news, he knew Scott wasn't rapt in it, but he had to show Scott he had changed, for the better. Kirsty ran up to the boat. She knocked on the roof then got in. Kane was in the corner. He turned around and saw her. He grinned, walking closer to her. Suddenly Kirsty got a flash in her mind. She remembered Josh.. Grinning.. Walking closer.. She screamed and ran, leaving Kane very confused. 


	14. Kane and sadness bonding

SURF CLUB  
  
Kane was walking down the path. He had been sad, thinking about what he had done to make Kirsty get that upset. He didn't know what he had done. If he had done something bad he'd never hear the end of it from the Sutherlands'.  
  
He saw something moving in the trees. He looked towards there. He remembered when Josh had tried to rape Kirsty. He had stalled wondering what it was. Not this time!  
  
He ran into the bushes. He was looking everywhere. He was sure he had seen something. He stepped on something. He yelped and looked down, thinking it was a dead kangaroo or possum. Instead, he saw DanI. He was stunned. He didn't know what to do. Finally, he grabbed his mobile and called an ambulance. He had called ambulances more than 2 times since he'd been at Summer Bay. He knew if he wasn't there to save people, they'd probably die. He smiled to himself.  
  
The ambulance rocked up sooner than he'd thought. He helped the ambulance guy get Dani onto a stretcher. "When did you find her here?" "About 10 minutes ago". "Do you know what drugs shes injested?" "Um no.." "Are you a friend or relative?" Kane thought. "Um I know her, but I'm not really a friend.." The ambulance driver was satisfied with that. "Do you want to go with her in the ambulance?" "Um. no.. its alright, I have to tell Dani's family.." He tried ringing them, but the phone was engaged. He arrived at the Sutherlands' house and knocked on the door. No one answered, but he could see someone inside. He knocked again. "Hey.. Is anyone home?! Its an emergency.." Kirsty opened the door, her eyes red from crying. "Oh Kirst.." he said softly. He wanted to know what had made her upset that day but he let it go. "Its Dani..Shes at the hospital.. Somethings happened.. You have to come." Kirsty stared at him, not saying a word. She ran to her room and grabbed her mobile. She called Jade and told her, then Rhys. He sounded pretty upset, he had reason to believe that Kane had done it, but thought otherwise. He was beginning to see that Kane had changed. She came back to the door. Kane was standing there, looking at the wall. She walked towards him. "Look Kane.." "Oh no", Kane cut in. He could feel tears coming. He tried to block them back, but one single tear ran down his cheek. He knew what was coming. Kirsty was going to break up with him. For some reason, he didn't want to hear the news. "I don't know what I did Kirst.. But if it makes you happy.. Then.." Kane walked off, tears streaming down his face. "Wait.. Kane.." Kirsty called. Kane turned around, not hiding the fact that he'd been crying. "Goodbye Kirst. I love you". He then walked in the direction of the hospital, still overflowing with sadness. 


	15. It couldn't get any worse!

HOSPITAL  
  
Kane was sitting in the waiting room with Jade. Jade didn't like him but she was willing to make an effort to get along with him. She would have to get used to it someday! "So where did you find Dani?", Jade asked. "Um.. She was near the Surf Club.. In the trees..", Kane said. "Please tell me you had nothing to do with this Kane", Jade asked. "NO.. you have to believe me, I don't know what happened to her..", Kane said. "Ok..", Jade said, thinking. She knew deep down Kane hadn't done this to her, he sounded too sincere. Although, he was capable of lying.  
  
Kirsty was back at the caravan park in tears. She knew she gave Kane his due; he didn't know why she had ran off that day and she was totally avoiding him. He had thought she wanted to break up with him and had gone off in tears. Kirsty felt so bad about everything, her life was a mess. Talking to Jesse had helped a bit but she needed more support.  
  
Kirsty arrived at the hospital, looking around for Dani. She walked up to reception and asked where Dani was. The nurse pointed up the hall and Kirsty headed the way the nurse said, thinking bad thoughts. She was sad for her sister, she hoped Dani was alright. She spotted Kane sitting next to Jade in the waiting room. She suddenly felt a glimmer better, she knew Jade was making an effort to get along with Kane for her. She walked straight past the waiting room. She'd smooth things over with Kane later.  
  
Kane had seen Kirsty too. He thought they were through, but he had this aching to go up to her, to hug her, to kiss her. To never let go of her. He walked out of the waiting room and followed Kirsty. Kirsty was unaware of Kane following her but he was on her mind, more than Dani's well being. She got up to ICU and stared inside the room. Dani looked so fragile, so helpless lying on the bed. Kirsty gasped and put her hands over her eyes. The sight was so terrifying. She kneeled down and took deep breaths. She wanted to know what had happened to her sister.  
  
Kirsty felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, thinking it was her dad or jade, but instead she saw Kane. She looked up at him, tears slowly creeping down her face. "Look Kirst.. I know you wanted to break up with me.. And you've been avoiding me for so long.. But if that's what you want.. I can deal with that.. But I'll still be here for you kirst.. No matter what", Kane finished, looking at her. "Kane.. You have the wrong idea. I never wanted to break up with you..", Kirsty said, looking at the ground. "I was.. When you came up to me that day.. When I ran away.. You reminded me of.. Of Josh.." Kane hung his head. He felt so ashamed for someone to say he reminded them of a guy who did that to Kirsty. He thought of his past with Dani. Kane walked away, not looking back. He felt awful. 


End file.
